


The One In Which Dean And Cas Adopt Timmy

by 2spooky4u, your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection, Related one shots, Short, StandAlones, Timmy - Freeform, Unconventional Families, more may be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas. Parents. Adorable kid. That's it. That's the fic.</p><p> </p><p>(INCOMPLETE: ONE SHOTS MAY BE ADDED AS OTHER CHAPTERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I need some fluff for those terrible times when Cas is in like one episode out of eighty billion.

**A New Beginning**

 

 

The Impala pulled to a stop, purring smoothly, its front tires making a squelching noise in the mud. 

 

"It's very foggy here in the North," Castiel commented as he stepped out of the passenger side door. 

 

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas any more," Dean cracked. Cas squinted at him. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Never mind."

 

Dean locked up the car, coming to stand next to his angel. 

 

"Hey, you ready?" Dean asked softly, playfully butting Cas's shoulder with his own. 

 

"Probably not," Cas said. "Do you have all of the proper paperwork?"

 

"It's all right here," Dean said. 

 

Inside, the scene that greeted them was chaotic at best. All of the kids were clamoring around, saying their farewells in a raucous manner exclusive to young boys. One of the older ones was hefting a wieldy, moth bitten suitcase down the stairs. As Dean and Cas closed the door behind them, a peanut butter cookie sailed clumsily through the air and struck Cas just above his left temple. 

 

"Sorry, bro," said one of the smaller boys. Cas looked helplessly at Dean. 

 

"Dean!" 

 

The hunter's face lit up at the sight of the boy at the top of the stairs. Timmy raced down, barreling into Dean's open arms. Cas watched with a fond expression on his face. 

 

"Ready to go, bud?" Dean asked, hoisting Timmy into the air. 

 

"Yeah!" Timmy said excitedly. Dean set him on the ground so he could grab Timmy's belongings. Timmy took hold of Cas's hand, smiling at the fallen angel. Cas didn't know Timmy as well as Dean did, but they certainly liked each other. 

 

Cas stood with Timmy as Dean cleared up the paperwork with Sonny, not talking. By the time everything was ship shape, Dean was full-on beaming. 

 

As they walked back to the car, Cas shot an anxious glance at his boyfriend when Timmy wasn't looking. 

 

"You'll be fine," Dean whispered. He gave Cas a quick kiss. Cas smiled at him.

 

Dean put the suitcase in the trunk, which had been cleared of guns for the occasion, and they drove off together towards a new chapter in their lives. 


	2. Of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy knows of lots of heroes, but he's still alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Until he sees that cool black car parked in front of the boys' home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! Also possibly a ludicrous amount of free time.
> 
>  
> 
> This is set far before the first chapter, maybe a month or two after Dean leaves Timmy with Robin and drives away. I'm thinking these will be a series of related one shots rather than a chaptered fic.

**Of Heroes**

 

 

Timmy never expected to see Dean Winchester again. When people left the boys' home, they tended to stay gone. He missed the monster hunter sorely. For the first time, someone who lived and breathed stuck up for him, cared about him. He wasn't upset to go with Robin, but then she had to move away, and he went back to the home and all of the boys and the new employees to replace the ones his mo- that ghost had killed. He longed for a home, a real one, with his own bedroom where he didn't have to worry about getting sand dumped in his sheets or Sriracha sauce in his toothpaste. Once where he could have someone else take care of him, instead of himself.

 

 

His crutch, the action figure, was long gone, tossed away in the aftermath of the Winchester's visit. It had been his security blanket, as it were, the last piece of his mother. He slept little and talked even less, withdrawing into a shell of loneliness. He was safe there, not latching on to any of the other temporary people. He was used to lonely. He read books and comics, Spider-Man and Wolverine and Iron Man. He tried to read Wonder Woman, he really did, but she was so beautiful, gentle, kind and strong that he always ended up crying, thinking of the last moments he had had with his mother in the kitchen. Still, he kept a picture of Wonder Woman in his suitcase with a printed out photograph of his mother that Sonny had found for him on the computer.

 

 

He dreamed of becoming Peter Parker or Steve Rogers or any of the heroes in his comic books, of donning a cool mask and outfit and saving people without them ever seeing his face or knowing who he was. He devoured the Harry Potter series, imagining himself right there next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they stood up against the evil Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, taking an impossible thing and making it work right in front of their eyes, proving that good triumphs over all. He journeyed with Bilbo Baggins and then Frodo Baggins, slayed dragons with Arthur Pendragon and Lancelot and the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin, sailed with Jason and the Argonauts, solved murders with the likes of Sherlock Holmes and the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew.

 

 

But most of all, he dreamt of what might have happened had he stowed away in Dean's cool, shiny car like children in England hid in ships, revealing the trickery only once they had journeyed too far away to turn back. Dean would show him America, having cool adventures and saving people and never staying long enough to be noticed, or worse, liked.

 

 

 

But that was the child part of him. The wiser part, the part that had grown up twice watching his mother die in front of him, knew he was gone for good. His fantasies were amazing, but they were only fantasies, turned bittersweet with the little inkling that he was lying to himself, that nothing would ever happen. He read and read, wrote and drew, fabricating realities and people somewhere far away. Some place where good was good and bad was bad and nobody died before they were very, very old, where little boys and girls sometimes developed special powers. The other boys shoplifted, smoked, drank, fought, harassed, played truant, and vandalized to cope with their awful lives. Timmy made up heroes to cope with the loss of his own. His teachers often called Sonny with their worries about the shy young boy who drew battles on his worksheets, the brilliant student who wrote the most imaginative stories of any kid they had ever taught but never seemed to read his assigned books, the boy who could debate for hours the redeeming qualities of Tony Stark but not Flat Stanley, had an invisible friend named after a dead serial killer, Dean Winchester.

 

 

He didn't believe his eyes, in the most literal sense of the phrase, one day when he hopped out of the school bus and saw the cool black car parked outside of the home. He blinked, he winked, he stared for ages, but when he touched the front of the car and his hand didn't simply fall through thin air, he felt a strange swelling sensation deep in his chest. It occurred to him that he might be happy, that maybe this weird floaty feeling was excitement, elation, jubilation, any of those other fancy words that made the teachers look at him all scrunchy when he used them in conversation or writing.

 

 

Dean was in the kitchen, talking to Sonny. He turned around and caught sight of Timmy, his face lighting up into a silly grin as the boy hurled himself at the man, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

 

“Brought you something,” Dean said, digging around in his pockets until his hand resurfaced, wrapped around a little black action figure with a golden bat insignia on his chest.

 

 

Dean took him to dinner, and as they ate cheeseburgers and milkshakes and pie and soda, Timmy listened to all of the ways that Bruce Wayne was like both of them: losing their mothers as young boys, lonely, anonymous, brave and, above all, heroic.

 

 

Dean left again, but later that night Sonny gave Timmy a box with a matching Batmobile, a big sketchbook, a phone number for if he was feeling lonely, some Batman comics, and a promise to return again very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, THERE WILL PROBABLY BE MORE. COMMENTS ARE WELCOME. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> UNNECESSARY CAPS LOCK IS UNNECESSARY


	3. Mis(ter)communications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes it a point to avoid the topic of kids, because he isn't female and therefore cannot provide what Dean wants in that regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around the second chapter but obviously before the first.

One thing was becoming painfully obvious to Castiel. Kids. Dean loved kids. Neither of them brought it up, but Cas could see the longing in Dean's eyes whenever they interacted with a child. Every time Dean was talking to some kid, a deep sorrow filled Cas. 

 

He wasn't a female. He couldn't bear Dean any children. Worse still, his romantic involvement with Dean kept the hunter from finding some pretty female to move in together and have a couple of sweet green-eyed babies. 

 

So he didn't bring it up. In fact, he shied away whenever the conversation shifted to anything even remotely child-related. 

 

Everything culminated at the end of a case involving old school witches using children's body parts for spells. 

 

"You two would make good fathers," said a young single mother in tears, holding on to her recently found little girl for dear life. Cas stiffened and Dean froze. The woman could see that she had struck a nerve. "I'm sorry, didn't you say you two were together?"

 

"No, we are," Dean said quietly. Cas's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't have children with Dean. Dean had to realize it at some point and then he wouldn't want Cas any more. Cas would be alone again and Dean was the only person he had ever loved like this-

 

"I've been thinking about what that lady said the other day," Dean said softly one night after they had both gotten their breath back. Cas was almost asleep, but as soon as he had processed what Dean said he was fully awake again. His heart dropped. This was it. 

 

"Oh," he said quietly. 

 

"I mean, I know you don't want kids-"

 

"What?" Cas asked. 

 

"Every time someone mentions kids you change the subject. I didn't bring it up since it was kind of obvious how you felt, but-"

 

"Dean," Cas interrupted. "I only avoided the subject because-" he stopped short. Maybe Dean hadn't quite yet realized how useless it was for him to be with Cas if he wanted to have a baby. 

 

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said, disappointed, rolling over so that his back was facing Cas. He sighed. 

 

"Dean, I'm not female," Cas blurted. 

 

Dean was very still. 

 

"What?"

 

"I avoided the subject because- Dean, I can't have children with you, and I know you want them more than anything, and I thought once you realized that-"

 

Dean rolled back over and promptly shut Cas up with a kiss. 

 

"Cas, we've met gay couples with kids. There are ways."

 

"But-"

 

"Shh. Don't be stupid. I'd rather be with you and have one kid than be with some random chick and have seven hundred."

 

"Me too," Cas admitted, immensely relieved. He hadn't even really given much thought to the subject, but now that he knew it was an option, he didn't want anything less. 

**Author's Note:**

> MORE WILL PROBABLY BE ADDED, BUT IS A ONE-SHOT FOR NOW.


End file.
